


Felix Needs Some Love!( Felix Month 2019)

by NorthernDownpour143



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Felix Month 2019, Gen, Kwami Swap, Miraculous Side Effects, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Stand Alone Chapters, cause that's my jam, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernDownpour143/pseuds/NorthernDownpour143
Summary: My stories and drabbles for the amazing Felix. He needs all the love and support and needs more attention than what we give him. So here's my contribution to this handsome young man!





	1. Felix as Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> This part is for Felix Month Day 1-Felix as Chat Noir! (even though it's a day late, but that's kinda how I am)

It goes without saying that sometimes he loved being Chat Noir. He got to see his city from amazing views at night. He gets to spend time with his Lady, and also girlfriend, Marinette more often than others would be able to. They were a kick ass duo to be told. He could tolerate Plagg on most days. 

But there were some days when he couldn’t stand being Chat Noir.

Those days included what Tikki had explained as small side effects of being a miraculous holder. Basically what happens is that Marinette has bug side effects, like gravitating towards  bright flower blooms or wanting to snuggle up and get warm as the weather cools down. Felix has cat side effects like wanting to sunbathe and nap in a nice sunny area and wanting to not step foot near a source of water that was big enough for his foot to be in. There are also times when people will accidentally touch his stomach and he has to hold back a low growl at them. Marinette's favorite was when he became terrified of cucumbers one day and now she plays little games by sneaking one next to him and waiting for him to notice. 

Needless to say, he hated those days. 

That also included today. 

~~~

Of course there had to be an akuma attack on one of his weird cat days. And _of course_ it was a cat themed one who _just so happened_ to throw around some special kind of cat nip that made people start acting like cats. Felix was starting to think that Hawkmoth was messing with them every now and then. 

Even villains need to have a laugh every now and then. And who better than to laugh at than your own sworn enemies? 

Chat was busy doing two jobs at once;crowd control and akuma distraction until Ladybug was able to sneak away and transform.They had both been at school when the cat themed akuma, named WilyKat, struck, but he was already in the restroom so it was easier for him to slip out. She had still been in class. 

“HOW DARE HE TAKE MY PRECIOUS CATS! THAT MANGY CAT MUST PAY FOR TAKING MY BABIES!” WilyKat screamed as she continued to search for the poor soul who had wronged her. “OH CHARLES!” she sang, “WHERE ARE YOU?”

Chat was too distracted trying to help an elderly woman into the building that he didn’t notice the akuma advancing behind him with vengeance in her eyes. 

“So, the infamous Chat Noir,” WilyKat muttered to herself. “If he so badly wants to be a cat, maybe I should help him out a little,” she continued as her tail lifted and took aim at the black cat. 

“Thank you so much Chat Noir. Such a nice young fella,” the elderly woman he had been helping cooed to him. He smiled softly to her before her eyes grew big and began trying to pull him in with her. “Chat Noir! Get down!” But it was too late.

He had been hit with a strong dose of catnip and some cat like cackling behind him as the akuma went off to find Charles and exact her revenge, much to the chagrin of Hawkmoth.

Ladybug chose this time to finally show up and immediately ran to her Chat Noir. He was bent over and breathing a little heavier than normal.

“Chat!” she cried, “Are you okay? What happened? Where did the akuma go?” Her questions came out in rapid fire succession and didn’t even give him time to answer as she tried to get him to look at her. 

After a moment or two had passed, she was finally able to get him to look at her and she gasped slightly. His usual cat eyes seemed even more so. Instead of being their normal green, they had turned a golden color and his pupils were dilated. His tail was also twitching back and forth in ways that he normally never did. And his ears, _oh those ears!_ They were standing straight up like he had been attracted to something. 

“Chat?” was all Ladybug could get out before her cat pounced on her. He began rubbing his cheek on her face and was purring loudly. A confused Ladybug started looking around, seeing if there was any reason that he was acting like this. All she saw were other citizens acting like cats in the streets. 

Some were chasing the birds that were flying by. Other people were hissing at each other. And then there were some who were seeking refuge under porches, waiting for the scary things to go away so they could come back out. 

“Good lord,”she muttered aloud. Her cat was still clinging to her and purring loudly. She smiled sweetly at him and began to pet his ears. He instantly fell in love with the ear scritches she was giving. And then an idea popped into her head. 

She pulled out her compact and laser pointer, which she kept on days when he was feeling his cat side effects to annoy him, and began video taping him.

With all the blackmail he had on her about her embarrassing clumsy moments, it was about time that she finally had some against him.  And she was sure this one would top everything he had against her. 


	2. Day 2- Cat

Felix sighed as he came home from his long day at work. Dropping his keys into the small dish by the doorway that Marinette had put there when she moved in with him, he toed off his shoes and went into the kitchen to make himself a nice cup of tea. He had decided on a green tea as soon as he had gotten off of work, knowing he needed to de-stress and calm himself down before Mari got home. 

Satisfied with his brew, he made his way to their apartment’s balcony with a book in hand to enjoy some calm breezes and his newest guilty pleasure,  **_The Time Traveler’s Wife_ ** , thanks to Marinette’s influence. 

The sun was just setting across their view of the Seine and the city was coming to life with the lights beginning to light up in the horizon. The breeze was gentle and cool and allowed him to sit back and take in everything for a quick moment. 

Marinette and him had moved in together almost six months ago and everything had been going pretty smoothly. There had been a few things that each had to get used to each other, like Felix learning that Marinette  _ really  _ wasn’t a morning person and would go hours without eating if she was absorbed by a project she was working on. Marinette had to get used to Felix’s constant need for everything to be put where it belongs and his expansive collection of tea he had kept hidden from her before she had moved in. 

He wouldn’t take back these few months for anything. He loved having her with him all the time. She was the one person who made him smile and understood what he needed even if his face never showed it. She knew his favorite desserts, strawberry tarts, and even remembered all his family members’ names. They were head over heels for her just about as much as he was. But he would never let them see it. That was only reserved for Mari. 

One of the only things they couldn’t agree on was a pet. Mari had been giving him hints that she had wanted one for a while. He really didn’t want one right now.

“But Felix! I couldn’t have one when I lived in the bakery!” she had fake cried one night and pulled the puppy dog eyes on him to try to get him to agree to a pet. She had almost succeeded.

Almost being the key word. 

Still, it was something he had been thinking about lately. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to get something. But it had to be small. Maybe a fish? Or a chinchilla? Or even a hamster. He really didn’t know. He just knew he didn’t want something that would be able to roam the apartment all the time. A cage would be optimal. 

As his thoughts began to wind down and the sun’s rays disappeared over the Paris skyline, he finally turned on the outside light to be able to read his book. As he flicked on the switch and the light finally filled the balcony, he was settling back into his seat when he looked up at the railing for his balcony. Sitting there was a cat. And it was just looking at him. 

The cat was a fluffy,all black that looked to have white spots scattered along it’s back. It’s eyes were a piercing green and the tail was bushy and slowly swaying back and forth. Overall, it was a very beautiful cat. He just didn’t know how it had gotten onto their balcony. 

He tried to get up and see if there was a collar on the small creature. But when he did, the cat jumped off the railing and had run into the apartment as Felix had left the door open. 

“Crap,” he muttered as he went inside to fetch the animal. He first started in the living room, looking under the couch and behind the entertainment center. Both to no avail. Felix then headed to the kitchen and gave a look under the table. Nothing there. His search took him to the bathroom, Marinette’s sewing room and finally their bedroom before he all but gave up. The cat had just seemingly disappeared! 

Frustrated, he headed back out to the living room to see if the animal had decided to go back outside. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Marinette, his wonderful girlfriend, sitting on the couch and petting the cat. She looked so excited to see the cat and was happily scratching its ears. The cat also looked content and was loudly purring. 

“Felix!” she beamed when she saw him standing there. She gently put the cat down and ran up to him to engulf him in a hug. “Thank you so much for the kitty! He’s beautiful and so polite!” She pulled him down for a quick kiss before going back to play with her new friend. 

Seeing her so excited over the new animal, he didn’t have the heart to tell her that he didn’t get the cat for her. Instead he smiled and decided that maybe a cat was okay to live with. He went over to sit next to Mari and wrapped his arm around her waist and sat there as she played with the new cat. 

“Does he have a name?” she asked. He shook his head and she began to think. “I’ve got one!” she said all of a sudden. “What about something from Harry Potter? I know that you really like those books!” Felix sat and contemplated the idea for a minute. That didn’t sound so bad. 

And that is how they ended up with a cat named Hairy Potter. 


	3. Dog Days and Laser Pointers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy our cat boys being hot (literally)!

_ “The ancient Romans called the hottest, most humid days of summer “diēs caniculārēs" or “dog days." The name came about because they associated the hottest days of summer with the star Sirius. Sirius was known as the “Dog Star" because it was the brightest star in the constellation Canis Major (Large Dog).” _

Felix groaned as he threw the paper away from his face. He  _ knew  _ that it was hot. He  _ knew _ that it was really only going to get worse until September. Why did they have to remind him? It was completely unwanted and unnecessary. 

The AC in their apartment had broken the day before and it had left him in Marinette in some rather unpleasant moods. Because of the ladybug miraculous, Marinette was constantly seeking out water to drink and shade to stay in. Felix, being the cat holder, was seeking out shade as well, but was also holding back the will to pant. Neither wanted to be touched let alone near each other. Which wasn’t optimal for Felix. 

Mari was about four months pregnant with their first child and as such, when they had woken up this morning and the temperature was above 85 F(29 C) he had sent her off to her parents bakery where he knew they would take the best care of her for the time being. He had to stay behind to wait for the repairman to come and fix the damn unit. It still meant being away from Marinette and being alone with a bored and hot ancient god of destruction. Tikki had told him he had to stay with Felix in case something happened.

Now the two sweaty cats were sitting alone, in their living room, sitting in front of a fan with nothing to do. And the boredom was setting in.  Felix had tried to read his favorite book to pass the time. But he grew bored of that rather quickly. He then tried to read a new parenting book that Marinette had picked up. After the first 6-7 pages, he gently put it down and counted to ten before he opened his eyes. He was going to give her anything she needed after giving birth. Those pages had scared him a little. 

He currently sat in a chair, with nothing next to him but a book, some very smelly camembert that Plagg didn’t even want to eat right now, and a laser pointer. When he tried to call Plagg and throw the cheese to see if he would chase it, the tiny god only turned to look at him, give a small meh sound, and then turn back around. 

His eyes fell upon the laser pointer then. Mari was usually the only one who used it with Plagg, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And Felix was desperately bored. 

He picked up the little Chat Noir themed pointer she had gotten as a gag gift for him and pointed it at the wall in front of the black cat. He turned it on and waited to see if he would react. At first, nothing happened. Plagg saw the dot, but he didn’t make an effort to move to catch it. Then Felix moved it slightly.

Plagg twitched just a little. Felix inwardly grinned. He slowly moved it up and down to try and make Plagg chase it. 

It worked. 

Plagg went from a non responsive cat in just a few seconds. His head jolted up, his butt wiggled slightly, and then he went for the pounce. 

Felix seemed to find this entertaining enough and continued. 

When they heard someone knock at the door, Plagg seemed to come out of his trance and glared daggers at his cat holder. Felix just smiled at him. 

“Thanks for making today somewhat tolerable.”


	4. Toro has Arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 kawmi swap on the 9th? what can i say besides I'm always late 👌

Felix stared down at the red and black box sitting on his desk. It had been there for two whole days now and he still didn’t know how it had gotten there. He knew his mother hadn’t given it to him, and his father wasn’t the gift giving type. He had no siblings. Where had it come from? 

Why wasn’t he opening it? It was just a box after all! A box that gave off some kind of weird energy, but a box nonetheless!

After what seemed like hours of just senselessly staring at it, he finally decided to just get it over with and open it. What could possibly happen? He opened it a tiny crack, to see if he could see anything inside. When he saw only darkness, he opened it all the way to let some light in.

Except there was a light that came out of the small box. A purplish glow emanated from the center of the box and he quickly dropped it too cover his eyes. 

“Hello Felix!” was all heard before he opened his eyes. When he did, he was met by a tiny little purple, thing with horns floating in front of him. Wait, how was it floating?

“Hello?” the tiny creature asked, waving it’s little paws in front of his face. Felix nodded in acknowledgement but that’s all he could do. The tiny god picked up the jewelry piece and clamped it onto his septum. Felix let out a yelp of discomfort, but did nothing more. 

“Fantastic! Now that you’re all set, we have no time to waste! I sense an akuma and Ladybug needs our help!” The little god buzzed around his head, giving a very short explanation of what was going on. “All you need to say is Stompp! Horns On to transform. Horns off to detransform. I will explain everything else later!” 

Felix muttered the chosen words, mostly to himself, but they were loud enough for Stompp to hear them. They swirled into the septum ring and a purple light overcame Felix.

When the light faded, Felix looked into the mirror and his mouth opened completely. His entire outfit had changed. He now wore an entirely royal purple outfit. He had shoulder pads like that of a samurai that were a lighter purple shade and outlined in yellow. His hair had turned a darker yellow and he wore a mask that was different shades of gold and purple. And that nose ring. Good lord. 

_ ‘Come now Felix! No time to waste.’  _  a voice echoed in his head that had to be the so called Stompp. As he opened his window to go outside, he began to get visions in his head from the little kwami. They were sending him images of his powers and what he could do and say to activate them. He stared at the buildings before him, thinking this was insane. But he leapt anyway.

And he made it. 

Without falling to his demise. 

A smile came to his face at last and he started running towards where he could see the commotion being caused by the akuma. Stompp sent him another image and he brought his hands to his back to find a huge hammer strapped there. His grin was ecstatic now. 

This akuma better watch out. Toro was on his way to make himself known to all of Paris. 


End file.
